


Turn On

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After challenging Johnny Gargano, Velveteen Dream has a problem, if you want to call it that.





	1. Chapter 1

Velveteen Dream is breathing in and out deeply when he comes backstage after issuing his challenge to Gargano, Johnny Jackass, the whole nine yards. He's pleased with himself, and how he's issued a challenge that no one can deny him because it's his right after winning the tournament the week of the Royal Rumble. He laughs under his breath and presses his face against the cool metal of a nearby locker, trying to ease the warm thrum of adrenaline pulsing through his veins, distract himself from how flushed and tense he feels.  
  
He thinks he would've succeeded, but then he feels a familiar presence behind him and lets out a soft groan. "Not right now, ok? Just... gimme a minute."  
  
But, of course, Aleister Black doesn't move, examining him. "Dream," he says gruffly, gripping Dream by the arm and turning him around. He presses his back against the locker but even that's not enough when Aleister is this close, his eyes boring into Dream's. "Ciampa has lust in his eyes for you, huh?"  
  
Dream lifts an arm in a halfhearted excuse of a shrug. "Doesn't everyone?" he wonders, lip twitching slightly and making his smirk look weak, faltering. Aleister continues to stare at him and he swallows, trying again. "Not that it matters, you know The Dream only has lust in his eyes for one." His voice wavers on 'lust' and Aleister's brows furrow as he stares at him.  
  
"Are you alright? You're acting weirder than..." Then he gives him a proper once over, with eyes not glassy with jealousy and displeasure, and realizes. "Oh. Oh."  
  
Dream closes his eyes and hits his head against the locker. "Yes, well. Title opportunities and finally getting what I deserve, it can... be arousing," he grumbles. "You know this." They pause for a moment, remembering after Aleister had won the NXT title. How interesting that night had been for both of them. "I was... I was close to getting things back under control when you..." He exhales through his teeth and glowers at Aleister. "...you had to barge in here with your eyes and voice and..." He shudders and bites his lip, feeling what little control he'd regained since leaving ringside slipping away, his body trembling with fresh need. "Oh God..."  
  
"Should've tried reciting sports scores," Aleister says, lips twitching as Dream glares at him, breathing growing quick and raspy once more. "This clearly isn't working," he continues as Dream moans faintly, hungry for touch, for pressure, for him.   
  
"Aleister," he breathes out, and Aleister sighs, stepping up towards him and cupping his face before kissing him, long and slow and warm, his tongue tracing along Dream's lips before he pants and moans, Aleister taking the opportunity to ease inside, getting a proper taste. "Ohhh--" Dream cries out, grabbing his arms and holding on as his body twitches and trembles, each shift of their mouths against each other sending this overwhelming kind of static down Dream's spine, warming him up from the inside out and pooling low in his stomach. "I... I..."  
  
Aleister hums, carefully breaking the kiss before trailing his lips down Dream's jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses along the column of his throat, softly licking and scraping his teeth down his Adam's apple, enjoying the desperate noises Dream keeps making. Encouraged by this, he  eases his hand down Dream's abs and listens to him whine and moan, his jaw dropping as Aleister's fingers slip into his tights and lazily trace him with soft, steady touches. It only takes a few moments, Aleister licking lazily at the dip where his clavical meets his throat, when Dream arches up with a cry, Aleister smirking against his flushed skin as he eases his hand out of Dream's tights and pulls back slowly to take in how his fingers are glistening in the faint light.  
  
He looks up to find Dream watching him through hooded eyes, panting and weak-boned after this orgasm, Aleister's eyes possessive and intense as he lifts his hands and slowly licks his fingers clean, Dream's entire body twitching as he moans again. "Oh, crap," he breathes. "Why is that... so hot..."  
  
Aleister smirks. "I'm trying to decide if it's a compliment that I only had to kiss you a few times, and barely touch you, to get you to completion or if you were already that far gone before I even arrived."  
  
Dream huffs, still struggling to catch his breath, regain his strength. "The Dream is no one minute man," he finally gets out and Aleister laughs out loud at this one, fingers still a little damp when he cups Dream's face.  
  
"That is definitely not in question," he says with a soft smile, leaning in to kiss him anew. Dream is sensitive, still breathless, so Aleister goes slow as he carefully undresses first Dream then himself, even this enough to make him start to react, his hips slowly rocking against Dream's as he teases him with slow swipes of his tongue, watching the emotions crossing Dream's face as he realizes.  
  
Dream hisses out a breath and arches up into him, the sensations of Aleister moving against him just a little too much while he's still coming down from his previous high, but it's a good kind of agony, so he goes with it, digging his nails into Aleister's jacket as he holds him close. "Oh-- oh... oh my God..." he whines, struggling to hold onto the sensations but failing as his legs give out on him, the only thing keeping him upright now being Aleister. "I-- I can't---"  
  
Aleister eases back, bracing Dream with hands hooked under his arms, and stares down at him, mind slowly working as he focuses on something other than how good he feels where their bodies keep rutting together. "It's ok," he says. "I've got you." He eases them over to a bench close enough to the wall that he can sit down and lean back without risking falling over, settling Dream down into his lap so that they're facing each other. Dream's knees bracketing Aleister's hips, he shivers and closes his eyes as Aleister resumes kissing at his throat, along his jaw, hands sprawling out over the back of his thighs and holding him in place. "Good?"  
  
"S-- so good," Dream moans out, his eyes closed as he absorbs the feel of Aleister's mouth against his hot flesh, how his hands fit so perfectly on his body. "Oh-- Aleister..." He begins to slowly roll his hips, Aleister's teeth scraping against his jaw as he gasps and groans, distracted by how good Dream feels like this. They're both hard and trembling, Aleister gritting his teeth as his nails bite into Dream's thigh muscles, both bracing and guiding him as needed. "Oh--"  
  
Aleister continues licking and kissing at his throat, feeling him swallow convulsively against his lips and nose. "Dream," he whispers, "oh Dream..."  
  
"I can't hold on... I'm gonna..." Dream's breath hitches deep in his throat and Aleister eases a hand off of his thigh, the other creeping around to encircle him once more, thrusting lowly into the circle of his own fist as he works at getting them off at the same time.  
  
"Do you know how good you taste, Dream?" he wonders between kisses, finally shifting his mouth higher, claiming Dream's all over again. "Do you have any idea..." He rocks up hard, deep into his own fist, sliding against Dream's erection in a way that makes both of them gasp, Aleister shivering as Dream cries out, his body arching into Aleister's as his fingers are once more coated in warm, thick fluid, from both of them as Aleister gives into his own release.  
  
Dream is slumped against him, panting shallowly, struggling to regroup, when Aleister slowly lifts his hand and holds it against Dream's lips, waiting patiently for him to notice. It doesn't take long before he does, slowly cleaning Aleister's fingers with soft, careful licks. "That's how we taste together," he says in an exhausted kind of awe, and Aleister nods.  
  
"Yes it is," he whispers back and Dream laughs softly, shivering when his body shifts and reawakens nerve endings that have gone somewhat numb in the time they've been sitting on this bench. Aleister makes a noise deep in his throat and Dream groans, neither too thrilled with it all as they reluctantly pull away, Dream getting to his feet and only swaying a little as he moves for his clothes.   
  
Before he can get too far, however, Aleister has ahold of him and draws him in close, kissing him. "If this is what I had to look forward to tonight, I can only imagine what it'll be like when you actually win the belt."  
  
Dream stares at him. "Do you think I truly can?"  
  
Aleister quirks his lips a little, inclines his head with a small laugh. "I have no doubt. You're going to defeat Gargano easily, and then that evening will be spent celebrating your win..."  
  
Dream's shiver this time around stems from anticipation and hope than anything feeling overwhelming or bad. "I look forward to it," he says, cupping Aleister's face and kissing him warmly.


	2. Celebration

Aleister stands back and watches, a small smile tugging at his lips, as Dream absorbs all of the attention, the interviews, the photo shoots, even the special picture with HHH after he changes clothes. It's getting late and he's still a little sore from his own match earlier, but he plants his feet and makes himself wait until Dream can politely pull himself away from all of the attention and walks up to him, title glinting prettily on his shoulder. "Well, well, look at this," Aleister says, teasing just a little.  
  
Dream is already looking, hasn't been able to take his eyes off of the title belt since the referee had handed it to him. "It's mine," he says, still sounding a little dazed. "It's really, finally, all mine." He looks up at Aleister, grinning so happily that Aleister can't help smiling back at him. "I'm a champion."  
  
Aleister's eyes soften as he stares at him. "Of course you are, Dream. You've deserved this for a long time." Dream looks so surprised and joyful when he looks up that Aleister can't resist leaning in and kissing him, Dream exhaling softly as he clings to Aleister. "Now," he says, easing back. "A little celebration is in order, I think. What do you say we go out somewhere?" Aleister smirks as Dream looks absolutely shocked at this, Aleister normally preferring to go home and relax with the cats after a show. "My treat."  
  
"Shouldn't the new champion pay?" Dream wonders, allowing himself to be drawn out of the arena by Aleister's warm hand.  
  
"Not tonight," Aleister says, smirking as Dream gets into the car and spreads the title belt out over his lap, still unable to stop touching it, staring down at it. "I hope I won't have to start getting jealous over that thing now."  
  
Dream laughs quietly, looking over at him. Even in the poor light inside of the vehicle, his eyes are gleaming with happiness, teeth shining as he grins. "Never," he promises.  
  
"Good," Aleister says. "I'd hate for you to turn into Ciampa, with no one to spend Valentines Day with but your title."  
  
Dream scoffs. "I spent Valentines Day the best way possible already."  
  
Aleister smirks. "I thought so too," he says simply, merging into traffic and waiting until they're waiting at a red light to reach over and lace his fingers with Dream's, squeezing gently.  
  
"So where are we going anyway?" Dream asks after a moment and Aleister casts a glance his way, smirk growing.  
  
"If I told you that, it'd ruin the surprise, hm?"  
  
Dream makes a face, but doesn't bother to ask again, returning to staring at his belt, how it glimmers and shines in the lights reflecting through the windshield. The look on his face makes it all worth it when Aleister pulls to a stop in a parking lot next to a fancy new vegan restaurant, pursing his lips. "You're serious? This place is impossible to get reservations for, the waiting list is weeks, sometimes months..."  
  
Aleister hums. "I booked it the night you challenged Gargano," he says quietly. "As soon as I knew the date you were competing for it, I was on the phone."  
  
Dream gapes at him. "But... how? I... if I'd lost..."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't lose," Aleister tells him calmly, rubbing his thumb over Dream's knuckles.  
  
"And if I had?" he wonders.  
  
"Comfort food," Aleister says with a small smile.  
  
Dream shakes his head in wonderment as they get out of the car and walk inside. The place is amazing, the food is everything Dream has ever asked for out of a restaurant experience, and Aleister is happy, calm. "Um," Dream says after swallowing his first biteful of eggplant. "This is incredible." He stares over at Aleister. "You're incredible."  
  
Aleister chuckles, sipping at some water. "You're the champion," he says dismissively, and almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth, some of the happiness fades from Dream's face. "Hey, what is it?" he asks, frowning as Dream puts his utensils down and stares at him.  
  
"I..." He shakes his head. "I feel like I could be more help to you is all," he says quietly. "You and Ricochet are stuck fighting off all of Undisputed Era, and it's 4 on 2, and... I kind of put this in motion at the last Takeover, just to leave you guys to deal with it alone..."  
  
Aleister waves a hand dismissively. "Ricochet and I have it, don't worry about that. Something tells me Cole will be focused on you before too much longer anyway."  
  
Dream hums. "Well, then. I suppose I'll have to be ready for him." He smirks and reaches out to rest his hand lightly on the side of his glass, watching Aleister eat for a few moments. "I'm going to get you onto vegan diets before you know it."  
  
Aleister laughs drily, making a face at him. "I wouldn't go that far, but I will make exceptions sometimes. For you."  
  
Dream chuckles. "Well, I appreciate it," he murmurs, eyes tracing leisurely over Aleister's face as he sips at his water. They eat in peaceful silence for awhile longer and Dream hides a smile behind his fork when Aleister swallows hard, Dream's foot easing up his thigh teasingly.  
  
He catches the eye of their server and exhales when the man makes his way over quickly. "Yes, we're ready for the check, please," he says tensely. It all happens in a blink of an eye, Aleister paying as soon as the booklet is brought over, throwing in a decent enough tip, before standing up and staring down at Dream until he follows suit.   
  
They walk quietly to the exit and Dream smirks, reaching out and ghosting his fingertips over Aleister's jaw. "Think you can hold on until we get back to the house?"  
  
Aleister rolls his eyes, leaning into Dream's touch just a little. "Don't have much choice, do I?"  
  
"Not really no," Dream laughs softly. They walk quietly to the car, drive in silence to the house, and Aleister exhales in relief as Dream leads the way directly to the bedroom, biting down a low, pained moan as he sprawls out on the bed.   
  
This disrupts Aleister's plans and he frowns down at Dream. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just my shoulders, it'll pass," he says, getting his legs around Aleister and trying to pull him in. "Get over here..."  
  
"In a minute," Aleister says, reaching up and lightly digging his fingers into Dream's shoulders, remembering how much damage they must've taken with Gargano seemingly trying to tear them clean out of their sockets. "That was disgusting," he mumbles, lightly massaging his left first. "Does this feel good?"  
  
"Yeah," Dream sighs, leaning back and letting Aleister do whatever he pleases. letting go of control for once. Aleister massages slowly for a few moments,waiting until Dream is putty under his hands.   
  
"Ah man..." he swallows, Dream's eyes fluttering just a little.  "You're not about to fall asleep on me, are you?" he wonders, shifting over to the other side and kneading his tense muscles there.  
  
"Nope," Dream sighs, blinking lazily up at him. "This feels really good."  
  
"I'm glad it's helping," he says softly, his hands easing down to rub at Dream's sternum, remembering how Gargano had contorted him against the ropes. He grimaces, remembering the breathless moments where he thought Dream would seriously be injured in his chase for the North American title... but he's fine-- sore, same as everyone else who competes at their level, but breathing, eyes bright, a small smile flitting over his lips as he watches Aleister, long legs still wrapped loosely around Aleister's hips.  
  
"Come here?" This time Aleister allows it, crawling up the bed until he's hovering over Dream's prone form. "Remember what a turn on challenging for this was?" Aleister definitely remembers, eyes dark and fixed as Dream wraps his arms around him and pulls him down until they're laying flush against each other. "Actually defeating Johnny Jackass to win it was even more of one," he whispers against Aleister's lips, kissing him.  
  
Aleister hums, brushing a hand down Dream's side, feeling each inhale and exhale as he parts his lips and deepens the kiss, lightly scratching at Aleister's back before running his hand up, toying with Aleister's hair, parting it and running his fingers through it. Dream tastes incredible every time, a rich, spicy flavor that Aleister has never quite figured out yet, never succeeding in replicating it in anything he's tasted in his many years on earth. It takes him a few moments spent struggling to hold back a hungry, deep moan, to realize that he's rutting slowly against Dream, the contrasting friction of his jeans and Dream's white slacks only adding to his arousal.   
  
Dream looks confused when Aleister pulls back, kneeling on his knees and struggling to catch his breath. "Too much-- too many clothes," he finally manages to explain and Dream blinks a couple of times before a smirk crosses his face and he slowly sits up, hooking his fingers in the waist of Aleister's pants, undoing the button and pulling his pants and boxers down in one fast movement, Aleister sighing in relief when cool air brushes against his thighs, teasing over his sensitive skin.  
  
Dream runs his fingers over him, eyes growing dark with affection and confidence as Aleister shivers and looks down. Feeling Dream is one thing, but watching him touch Aleister,  all of it leaves Aleister still in disbelief that someone so beautiful, with the entire world ahead of them, could want to build something like this with him.  He gnaws at his lips, biting back hungry moans, before working trembling hands into Dream's pants, easing them down his legs. Once nothing is between them but thin air, Aleister follows Dream's example and grips him, working his thumb over Dream's flesh, shivering when he feels his fingers growing slick from the very first touch, shining in the soft light, making his motions just a little bit easier, faster, sharper,  Aleister feeling like he's about to explode as his need wells up deep inside of him, pulsing in time with his heartbeat, the intensity of the moment only growing  as Dream stares up at him, licking his lips teasingly.  
  
Aleister finally loses control of himself and moans roughly, Dream chuckling softly as he reaches up and continues playing with Aleister's hair. "Come here," he urges him and Aleister slips between his legs as Dream lays back down, staring up at him. "You're so beautiful," he tells him and Aleister groans, rolling his hips slowly, rutting against Dream. "I remember," he says quietly, ghosting his fingers over Aleister's quivering stomach muscles, exploring all of the ink painting his skin. "How your tattoos used to seem like a shield, keeping you unapproachable and aloof. But now I understand them a little better, I understand you."  He looks into Aleister's eyes and chuckles softly, his own control slipping as Aleister digs his fingers into the pillows on either side of Dream's head, hair covering his face as he works towards release.  
  
But his goal is lost, even if for only a few moments, when Dream arches up against him, digging his heels into his hips and easing Aleister down, rocking up into him. "Drea-- Dream," Aleister forces out, their eyes locking. Dream smirks up at him, just for the carefully designed flirty, casual expression on his face to slip as he closes his eyes, gasping hungrily, when he finds just the right angle to rock up and feel Aleister's hot, slick skin press against him, repeating it again and again in an attempt to guide him until Aleister shakes off his shock and thrusts into Dream's willing warmth. "Oh," he gasps. "This-- this is what you really wanted?" he wonders, blinking down at Dream's face, his lips parted and soft breaths ghosting against Aleister's cheek and chin.  
  
"Yes," he gasps, shifting and spreading his legs, adjusting his position so when Aleister does finally move again, he slides perfectly inside of Dream, Dream arching up to meet him as he chases ecstacy, it only taking a few more thrusts before Dream looks up. "I'm ... It... Aleister..."  
  
Aleister knows exactly what he means, even more tongue tied than Dream, and he moans so deep that Dream can feel it in his own chest, their eyes locking as Aleister finds his hands and presses them into the bedding, his hips stuttering while mindmelting pleasure crashes into him, Dream right there with him. Neither feel the urge to move as they slowly drift back into reality, Aleister leaning forward to press a soft kiss between Dream's eyes, already half-asleep. "Congrats, champ," he whispers and Dream grins, lightly stroking Aleister's back as he settles back against Dream's shoulder, blinking sleepily while he considers rolling over, not quite finding the energy to.  
  
"Thanks," he murmurs, already struggling to keep his eyes open. It's a lost cause-- both men fall asleep just as they are, and it's one of the best nights of sleep either has had in a long time.


End file.
